


Memories Under The Mistletoe

by meadow_vp



Series: A Collection of One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dean Hates Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Angel Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel, I'm Bad At Tagging, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadow_vp/pseuds/meadow_vp
Summary: Dean is bitter when it comes to Christmas but Castiel is determined to change that.





	

Dean had always been bitter when it came to Christmas, or well most holidays actually. It wasn't the holiday itself he just didn't have good memories from when he was young and his family had celebrated.

Those memories and feelings would always emerge around this time of year which was fucking annoying because he wanted to make it special for Cas.

Ever since he fell the only time Dean saw a smile on the former angels face was when he got to decorate the apartment with a bunch of festive crap. Luckily the rest of the year he had Dean to take his mind off of the fact that he was no longer an angel.

"Come on! It's time to go pick out a tree!" Cas said as he wrapped his arms around Deans waist kissing the back of his neck, pulling him from his thoughts.

Dean smiled but it slowly turned into a frown. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes. You promised! Look I know you hate Christmas but Im going to change that!" "Oh really..." he smiled turning around to look Cas in the eyes. "Mhm!" He beamed pulling him to the door.

"Fine, fine" Dean finally gave in. I mean how could he not with those puppy dog eyes and cheesy grin that the man had plastered on his face. Cas practically ran to the car like a 5 year-old, which Dean would never admit this to anyone but he thought it was adorable.

When they finally got to the Christmas tree farm, which Cas had said was the best one in Lawrence, Cas's big smile and wide, amazed eyes were enough to make Dean not care that it was a 2 hour drive.

Cas grabbed his hand tightly as they walked to the entrance. Normally Dean got nervous holding Cas's hand in public because this whole accepting the fact that he was bisexual and showing public affection was new to him, plus people were just judgmental and he didn't want the comments and stares, but at the moment he could give a rat's ass what people thought.

As they were walking around looking through the trees Dean spotted a family which reminded him of when him and Sam were younger and would come to pick out a tree, except this family was all smiles and happiness whereas his own was more yelling and fighting.

His father had always been a drunk and couldn't be bothered to put the bottle down for two seconds to have a good time with his family. Mary, his mother always tried to make the holidays special for the boys but John would get pissed about god knows what and fuck it up.

Cas noticed Dean's faraway look and squeezed his hand giving a knowing smile trying to comfort the man when he turned to look at him. "You okay love?" "Yea...yea I'm good" Dean smiled. Cas knew that wasn't true but luckily for Dean he didn't press the issue.

Finally Cas found a tree he liked and they loaded it onto the Impala. "Im driving!" "Sure" Dean replied tossing him the keys.

Cas hopped behind the wheel of baby with a huge grin on his face. "What are you up to?" "We have a couple more stops to make..." Dean didn't ask where knowing he wasn't going to get an answer.

Soon they were pulling up to an old diner. "Good I'm starving!" Dean smiled. "Yea I thought so. Come on!"

They say down at a small booth in the corner. "Cas don't get me wrong, I love this...but babe we could have just eaten at home." "Well i wanted to take you some place special and we have one more stop and we both know how grumpy you get when you're hungry." Cas laughed and Dean nodded knowing that was true.

"So where are we going?" "You'll see..." Cas winked. When the waitress returned they both ordered a hamburger and some pie.

"That was the best pie I have ever had!" Dean said sitting back stuffed. "I know. Thats why I chose this place." Cas smiled.

Once they paid and got back in the car they drove for another hour before coming to a stop in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. "Cas?" he shushed him and pulled him out of the car and into the pitch black of the building.

"Cas? What-" "Just wait here." Cas was gone for no more than five minutes before the place was suddenly lit up like the sun.

Dean looked around stunned by the beautiful sight. There were bright colorful lights and Led Zeppelin playing. He noticed the lights were blinking to the song.

Cas wrapped his hand in Deans and laid his head against the taller mans arm. "Cas...this is...wow. Did you do all of this?" Dean asked not knowing what to say.

"Well yeah...I just wanted you to enjoy Christmas this year. I know how hard it is for you with Sam not around as much and you never had good memories of it as a child so I just wanted to do something to make it special...I hope you like it. I just-" Dean lips were suddenly pressed to Cas'.

"This is wonderful...thank you so much Cas...really." Dean said slowly pulling back. Castiel smiled shyly.

All of those bad feelings and memories started to slip away as Dean realized that he no longer needed to hold onto the past. Instead he could make new, better memories with the person he loved more than life itself.

"I love you..." Dean finally mustered up the courage to say. The other man stared at him with fondness in those big blue eyes. Dean smiled even brighter, if that was even possible, knowing he had put that look there. "I love you too, Dean."


End file.
